Together at last
by Loftywater
Summary: Just when Rei and Kira think they have their future all map out. Kira becomes sick and her life lies in the hand of one girl. Will Rei and Kira survive in the end? What happens to Kira? R
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any MARS (though I want too) I love mars so much it's the best.

A/N: I have to re-edit my first chpt since many have said it was too "Weird" so now i changed it. R&R!

Chapter one: A New Begining

Rei and Kira have been married for nearly a year now. They live happy together in their little house. That Rei's father had bought for them as a present. Kira woke up one morning and realize that she was almost late for class. Kira jumped up from her covers and headed for the bathrrom. She hurried out to the living room to find Rei had left also.'Why didn't he wake me up then?' Kira thought.

She was still twenty minutes late because she missed the bus. Kira quietly enter the classroom. The teacher was not too happy to see her, she turn and saw Kira.

"Ms.Aso why are you late for class again?"Ms.Touka snapped"I want to see you after class please" she added. Kira looked around to see other students staring at her.

"Sorry I missed the bus and my alarm didn't go off and I'm--" Kira explained but was soon cut off by Ms.Touka."I do not want excuses so follow along. Class, open your books to page 251. And write the correct names for the pictures that you see. Then hand them in when you are finished they are for marks." she continued going back to what she was doing.

Kira found a seat in the third row to the back. She took out her notebook and the huge textbook and started working quietly. After the class ended she went to see the teacher.

"Ms.Touko you wanted to see me after school." Kira said quitely

"Yes Kira, this is your third time late and I have made it very clear that whoever is late more than three times will get clean up duties. I'm sure you still remember that. Don't you?" she said dryly taking off her glasses and looking at Kira.

Kira nodded "Yes it won't happen again. I promise" she said softly

"Very well you are dismissed." she grin

Kira left quickly 'Why is she always picking on me' she thought muttering words as she walked. She open the door and saw Rei waiting for her. That brought a smile to Kira's gloomy face. She hurried down the stairs and ran for Rei, pulling him into a hug and smiled cheerfully. "Hi Rei" she said sofly.

"Let me guess, you were late again this morning" Rei said smiling and looking at her

"Yes if I'm late one more time. I have to do clean up duties. I don't think she likes me very much." Kira complained. Rei laugh at her last comment "Everyone likes you, Kira. Don't think so much about it" he added

"C'mon lets go. Harumi and Tatsuya are probably waiting"

Kira got on behind Rei and they drove to Harumi's apartment. Kira knock on the door and Tatsuya opened and smiled at both of them. "Hey about time you got here. What took you?" he asked as he close the door and now looking at them both.

"Sorry I was late again." Kira replied quitely

"Again? You weren't like that before. Now you're always late." he exclaimed

"I am not!" Kira cried, Kira gave Tatsuya a playful hit"Or maybe it's Rei's fault, huh?" he said looking at Rei, "Speaking of which, where's Harumi?" Rei said, trying to chaned the subject.

"I'm in here, thanks for noticing I'm alive here" Harumi shouted. They all laugh outside in the living room, "I'll go help her, you two talk" Kira suggusted. "Alright, sounds good to me" Rei replied watching as Kira disappear into the kitchen. Tatsuya's and Harumi's apartment wasn't that big, but it does feel like at home.

About 30 mins later. Kira and Harumi were done. They all ate then later decide to do something.

"What should we do?" Harumi asked sitting down next to Tatsuya and loking from Kira to Rei

"How about the amusement park? We haven't been there in a while." Rei suggusted.

"Yeah, that would be so fun. How about it Kira?" Harumi said glancing at her. "Sure sounds like fun" Kira added smiling.

Since Rei and Kira arrive in their motorcycle. They had to go on the motorcycle to the amusement park. By the time they had arrived. Tatsuya and Harumihadn't arrive yet. Rei and Kira stood nearby talking.

"It's great being here again. I can't remember the last time we were here together" Kira exclaimed

Rei stared at her and said, "Kira I'm sorry I have been so busy lately. I know how I promised you that even through I could ride again. I'll still spend more time with you. But I spend more time at the racetrack instead"

Kira shook her head,"I'm not mad at you Rei. I have been busy with school and all. So the two of us barely saw each other" Kira commented

Rei smiled at Kira then gently kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly their moment was stop, when a hand reached and grabbed Kira on the shoulder and surprised her.

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so hope u like it so far, there's more to come. Please REVIEW! thanx


	2. An old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any MARS (though I want too) I love mars so much it's the best.

A/N: Also thanks to u guys who review mine. I really apprentice that. This is my first fanfic. So I need to know what the readers think. And plus I'm new at this. Well I'll try to improve it better. Check out this chpt I added some stuff I should have added on chpt one. R&R

Chapter Two: An old Friend

Kira turned around to see Shiori and Takemura. Rei turned and saw them too. Shiori was wearing a white sweatshirt and a skirt and had her hair in ponytails. She didn't look so different then the last time Kira saw her. Takemura was the same and he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and jean. He had his hands in his pocket and looked away from Kira and Rei.

"Hey I thought it was you. Takemura wouldn't believe me. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Hello Shiori, it's nice to see you again, Hi Takemura" Kira replied looking at him, he just nodded his head and stared at Rei for a moment.

Shiori turned to see Rei and ran to embrace him. Rei was surprise and look at Kira wondering what's going on. Leaving Kira and Takemura confused. . Shiori wanted to give him a kiss. But Rei quickly pulled her away.

"Rei!" Shiori cried taking a step towards him

"Rei tell me it's not true. Takemura told me but I don't believe him. He's lying he has to be. Right Rei? Tell him he's lying." Shiori added pulling at his shirt

Rei looked at Takemura and knew what she was talking about. But he decided to ask her anyway, "What are you talking about? What's not true? What did Takemura tell you?" Rei said sternly.

"He told me you got married to her" she cried and pointed to Kira

Rei gave a little laugh and looked wearily at Kira. Kira just gave him a warm smile

"Shiori I'm sorry I didn't tell you but now that you know I don't have to tell you. And what Takemura told you is true. I thought I made it clear to you that time at that café" Rei commented

"What? So you're telling me your married. Rei I can't believe you. You're so cruel. You know my feelings for you. I hate you. I really hate you!" she shouted. Shiori turned and ran away tears falling down her creeks. Takemura took after her then stop and turned back to talk with Rei.

"I'm sorry I thought she understood but I guess she didn't. I have to find her before she does something stupid again. Sorry again Rei. I tried to keep her away. It was great to see you again you too Kira. Bye." he waved and ran after Shiori.

Rei and Kira were left standing there looking after them. They were snapped out of a daze when Harumi called out to them and waving.

"Hey we were looking for you guys. C'mon lets go in. were wasting time" Harumi cried exciting

Rei and Kira didn't look as excited as before. They just stood there. Looking around.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you seen a ghost." Harumi said and laughed.

"Harumi!" Tatsuya snapped. "I was just joking. Sorry." she added

Harumi looked over to Rei and Kira and saw that they were serious. So she decided to keep quite. " You guy saw Shiori and Takemura right? I can tell by your faces and the fact that I saw Shiori running away." Tatsuya said. Tatsuya looked at Rei and Kira for their reaction and knew he was right.

" Shiori was here? What did she say?" Harumi demanded

" Not much. C'mon lets just go in. Forget about it. Were here to have fun not be sad." Kira said forcing a smile on her face to tell them she was all right.

" Kira?" Rei asked looking at her

"I'm fine Rei remember I'm strong. I'm not like the old Kira who's always afraid of everything you said it yourself remember? Let's just go ok." Kira added.

" Ok let's go in." Rei said and smiled

Rei and Kira arrived at home. Their home was pretty close to Harumi apartment and Rei's father home. Their house was a pretty decent house. There were three levels. The main level then upstairs and the basement. Rei father had given it as a wedding present since their old apartment would be torn down anyway. There were three rooms upstairs and a bathroom and two rooms with other bathroom a little smaller than the one upstairs in the main level. The basement was kind of like upstairs but with only two rooms and a bathroom. Kira had used one of the rooms upstairs as her studio. But still the house was pretty big with only two people living in it.

Rei came out from his shower and started to dry his hair with the towel. Kira was busy in the kitchen cooking she turn to see him standing across from her.

" What are you cooking? Smells good, I'm starving too" Rei complained, " Noodles, so you want some?" Kira replied looking at him

" Of course I do. Do you expect me to watch you eat?" Rei cried. Kira laughed and nodded in agreement. "Kira I never knew you were like that" Rei demanded

Kira woke up early that morning. She shower then got dressed for school she decided to wear her white long sleeve with her pink dress. As she was drying her hair with the towel she bumped into Rei who was holding a cup of coffee. Kira moved away fast before it spilled on her.

" Rei!" Kira cried

" What?" Rei asked laughing

" It was a good thing I moved or your coffee would have spilled all over me. Then I would have to take a shower again" Kira cried

"Well at least you're up early today. Guess I'll leave without breakfast today" Rei commented, " No you won't Rei. That's a lame excuse" she replied, "I have to go now. Bye" she added grabbing her bag and her keys. Kira quickly kissed Rei goodbye and left.

On her way she pass by a café and saw Shiori sitting by herself. Kira decide she had to talk to her. " Can I sit down?" Kira asked staring at Shiori . Shiori looked up to see Kira.

" What do you want? " she demanded

" I thought we could talk " Kira suggested

" About what? You already have Rei. You must be real happy now. You stole him away from me." Shiori replied putting down her coffee

" I didn't steal Rei way from you. We loved each other. He didn't want to hurt you either" Kira said softly

" Well he did. And it's all because of you.' she spat

A/N: thanx for reading so far, so will Shiori and Kira ever be friends? Read next chapter and find out! R&R


	3. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any MARS (though I want too) I love mars so much it's the best.  
  
Kira took a seat across from Shiori anyway. She would rather have a friend then another enemy. She wasn't sure how she was going to talk with Shiori but she would really like it if they could really be friends. Shiori was different from when Kira saw her yesterday. She was probably crying since her eyes were pale and she had no makeup on.  
  
A girl came and Kira told her she wanted tea. Kira waited for the tea to arrive before talking.  
  
Kira: I'm Sorry. I don't know what else to say. I know you met Rei before I have and you really like him.  
  
Still Shiori said nothing she just stared out the window to the street. It looks like she was not even paying attention to Kira and what she's saying. Then Shiori turned and faced Kira. And started to speak but she had her head down.  
  
Shiori: Well I have been doing some thinking yesterday too. And I suppose what  
  
Rei say was true. If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be. I know now that Rei really belongs with you. It was selfish of me to think that way. To be honest Rei changed and I think it's because of you. He's not the Rei I used to know and liked. No matter how much I want to I have to face the truth Rei's moved on. He's not living in the shadows like he used to. He doesn't even think Sei death was his fault any more.  
  
Kira: Yes Rei has changed. I know I changed too. Ever since I met Rei I wasn't like who I used to be. I wasn't that girl who used to be afraid of everything even myself. I know I didn't changed on the outside but I know I'd changed. Rei notice that too. I used to wish that I could be reborn again or better yet not born at all. But now I think that's just silly. I have too much that I can't let go of.  
  
Shiori: Do you remember that time Rei came to see me?  
  
Kira: Yes  
  
Shiori: Well he made up his mind that you're the one he's chosen. And he told me that he has finally found that person he's been looking for. And that he hope I can find my someone one day too. I thought he was so pathetic then but now I think he's right.  
  
They were silence a minute until Shiori spoke up again.  
  
Shiori: Your right. It's time to start over again. This time as friends, okay?  
  
Kira gave Shiori a smile and nodded.  
  
Kira: I'd like that.  
  
After Kira left the café she got a call from Rei on her cellphone. He was calling from home. It seems he still at home.  
  
Kira: Hey Rei, why are you still at home? I thought you left by now  
  
Rei: I was about to till the phone rang. It was from a doctor office. It was something about you. The lady said they wanted you to come in because the results are in. What results? What's wrong Kira? Are you feeling okay?  
  
Kira: Rei I'm fine. I just felt tired lately that's all. I'll tell you later okay. I have to go now. Bye and you better get going to.  
  
Kira decided to go the doctor office first. She needed to know. Kira arrives at the doctor office. He didn't look happy. He folded his hands together and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
Doctor: Ms. Aso, after we checked your blood. We found what was wrong with you.  
  
Kira: What is it?  
  
Doctor: I don't know how I can put this.  
  
Okay so that's all I have so far I know you would want to know what's wrong with Kira. But I thought if I put it in chpt four would be better.And no she is NOT pregnant. It's something else. I thought it would be cool so check out chpt four. When I finish that is. So what's really wrong with Kira? Would it destroy her and Rei after she finds out? 


	4. The results

Disclaimer: I don't own any MARS (though I want too) I love mars so much it's the best. R&R ^_^_^_^  
  
Kira looked at the doctor for his reaction. And she saw that he was looking uneasy. Now than ever Kira had to know. Kira spoke up again "What is it? Am I going to die or something? Please tell me," Kira asked wanting to know what he had to say. The doctor finally looked up at Kira and folded his hands and took a deep breath. " When you were in here two weeks ago. We had to do a check up on you and we have founded out that you had a rare blood disease" the doctor said. Kira had no idea what that was " A what? What's a rare blood disease?" Kira asked again.  
  
" Well, it's a very rare disease that means you have a very rare blood type that is very hard to find. I'm not sure how many people have the same blood type as you do, but we will try our best to find someone with the same blood type as you but does not have that disease." The doctor finished.  
  
"So what will happen to me if we don't find the same blood type?" Kira asked. "Well" the doctor began again " It can be very complications can be very serious and possibly fatal if we don't find your blood type in time. Now Ms.Aso, do you have any brothers or sister that may have the same blood type as you do?" the doctor said.  
  
"No, My father died when I was very little the only person that I have left is my mother and my husband" Kira answered. "That is hard since only your mother is left but we'll do what we can" the doctor said.  
  
"So there's nothing you can do at the moment?" Kira asked. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but wait. If I may suggest that you should tell your family about it. But it's up to you to decide. If you have any problems please call in and you would have to come back every month to check up and we will call you if anything comes up." The doctor said.  
  
Kira left the doctor office and felt so nervous and afraid. How was she going to tell Rei and everyone else about what she just learned? NO, she can't let them know. There will be a way but why her? Not now when she finally found her place, when she finally founded the person she needed most. Kira cried mostly on the way back home. She didn't feel like going school anymore. She just wanted to go home and lie down on her bed and just not think about any of this anymore.  
  
Kira opened the door to the house and put the keys on the counter and had a glass of water. She walked toward the living room and to her surprise Rei was asleep on the sofa. Kira smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek and that woke him up. Startled at seeing Kira he sat up and brush back his hair.  
  
"Hey Kira your home, I decided to wait for you to come home. So what happened?" Rei asked. Kira sat down next to him and just smiled "Rei I'm fine I just had a headache that's all don't worry if anything happened. You would be the first to know." Kira answered.  
  
" Okay that took my mind of the call. Guess I'll get going. You wanna come and watch me?" Rei asked as he stood up. "Yes" Kira said quickly.  
  
Okay so that's chpt four. So what did you think of it? Kira just found out what was her disease. But will she ever tell Rei? If she does will something happen between them. Or will Rei find out on his own? Find out on the next Chpt. R&R ^_^ 


	5. Rei knows about it

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't update in such a long time I know how much you guys want to know how Rei will find out. Well since I took such a long time to update I'll make this chapter very exciting. But I have been so busy with my exams and projects etc. you know school stuff and now I have time so hope you still like my story and haven't given up on it since I took such a long time to update. R&R ^_^  
  
Chapter Five: Rei knows about it  
  
Kira held tightly onto Rei hand like she never wants to let go of it. "Are you alright Kira?" Rei asked looking at her. "I'm Fine" answered Kira giving him a bright smile. "Ok I'm going to get change wait for me over there ok?" Rei said. "Yea" Kira said. And she watched as Rei was out of sight. She waited for Rei until Kyoko called out to Kira. "Hey Kira it's been a long time" Kyoko said. "Hi yes it has it's nice to see you again" Kira said. "Are you here watching Rei?" Kyoko asked. "Yes" Kira answered. "And there he is now" Kyoko said and gave a wave to Rei that made Kira turned around. "Hey Kyoko, where's Akitaka? Is he here?". "Hi Rei no he's not here, He's at the hospital doing some check ups" Kyoko said. "Check ups?" Rei asked. "Yes I have to go now it was nice seeing you two again" Kyoko said and took off.  
  
After Rei's practice Kira got a call from Harumi to them to come over her house. "What did Harumi say?" Rei asked. "She told us to drop by her house she and Tatsuya are cooking something new and want us to try it." Kira said as she got on behind Rei. "So off to Harumi house then?" Rei asked. "Yea" Kira answer. "Alright then hold on tight Kira if you don't want to fall off" Rei said and laugh.  
  
They arrived at Harumi house in no time. Rei knocked on the door and Harumi opened it. "Hey Kira, Rei glad you came, come in." "So where's Tatsuya?" Rei asked. "Oh we forgot to buy something so he just went to the store by the corner to get it he should be back soon" Harumi said. "Do you need some help Harumi?" Kira asked. "Yea sure" Harumi said.  
  
A couple of minutes later Tatsuya walked in with a bag of grocery. "I'm home" Tatsuya called out. "I'm in the kitchen and Rei and Kira are here, Rei outside, could you just bring the stuff in here" Harumi yelled. "Sure" Tatsuya placed the bag of foods by the door and then turn to greet Kira "Hey Kira" Tatsuya said quickly and left. Kira went back to chopping the onions but she could not stop the tears from trying to come out. "Hey Kira come taste this soup I think its needs a little salt what do you think?" Harumi said. But she heard nothing from Kira so Harumi turned around to see if Kira had left and saw that Kira was standing there crying.  
  
"Kira what's wrong? What is it?" Harumi said in a very worried voice. "It's nothing; it's the onions that are making my cry. I'm ok Harumi" Kira said quickly trying to wipe away the tears. "No it's not the onions what is it? Is there something bothering you come on tell me were friends. You can tell me Kira" Harumi said. Kira really wanted to tell Harumi but another part of her didn't want anyone to know. But she just couldn't keep it in. Kira felled against Harumi and started to cry more. She wanted to cry away and forget whatever happened. "Kira come on tell me" Harumi said. Kira stopped crying and told Harumi what the doctor had told her. Harumi was so shock she didn't know hat to say either. "Have you told Rei yet? Harumi finally said. Kira shook her head and looked down. "When are you going to tell him then? Kira just buried her head into her hands and said nothing "I don't know I'm just so mixed up right now. I don't know what to do anymore." Kira said finally. "Well you would have to tell him eventually Kira, you can't hide this from him, what if something happens to you and he might think that it's his fault. Kira you have to be strong about this" Harumi said. "I don't know how to be strong anymore Harumi I feel so weak and tried right now." Kira said.  
  
Kira didn't have school but she didn't want Rei to know that. He thought that she had school so Kira decided to leave before Rei did. She got up early in the morning and left. She decided she would go to the park and draw some pictures for her assignment the theme was nature. Kira sat down on a bench and took out her sketch book and did some sketch on the trees and the pond. She then remember this was the place where she and Rei really first meet. This was where it all began. Kira then felt tears that wanted to come out. She dried her last tears and got up to leave.  
  
Kira sat in a café and just stared out the windows to the people and cars that pass by. She came out of her trace when she heard a voice. "Huh? What?" Kira looked up to see the waiter "Miss I think that's your cellphone ringing" the waiter said. "Oh thank you" Kira said and dug into her handbag for the cellphone. "Hello?" Kira said. "Hey Kira, its Rei are you at school?" Rei asked on the cellphone. "No, I'm at a café, why? Kira said. "Could you come home right now then" Rei said he sounded very serious. "Sure ok" Kira said and hung up.  
  
As Kira made her final step to the house she could feel her heart beating fast. She had no idea what Rei wanted to tell her. Kira took out her key and opened the door. "Rei?" Kira called out. "I'm in here" Rei yelled back. Kira walked toward their bedroom and slowly opened the door she put down her handbag she looked around and saw Rei on the edge of the bed she walked to him. "What's wrong Rei? Kira asked as she sat down next to him. "I just got a call from your doctor about half an hour ago" Rei said. "My doctor? What did he said." Kira said. "Kira, why didn't you tell me when you knew?" Rei said "Knew about what" Kira said pretending she didn't know what he meant. "Kira stop it I want to hear it from you. I want to know I think I have a right to know" Rei said as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh Rei" Kira could not help but cry again she could not stop the tears from coming out. It was like they wanted to come out. Rei pulled Kira into a hug. "Kira it's alright, come on don't cry" Rei said softly. "I'm sorry I should have told you but I couldn't, I didn't know how. I didn't want to see you worried about me." Kira said. "Don't say stuff like that. I want to be there for you Kira. We'll get though this trust me. We'll get help from my father. We'll take whatever it takes. Don't worry" Rei said as he dried away the last of her tears.  
  
Author notes: So that's chapter five. Hope u liked it. It took me quite long but I finished it. And you all know why I took so long to write it. So Rei finally founded out. But what is going to happen to Rei and Kira now. Check out on the next chapter which will be up soon. R&R ^_^_^ 


	6. A girl named Sio

Chapter Six: A girl named Sio  
  
Kira wakes up to the wonderful morning sun. She turned to see Rei still asleep. She sees how nice he looks sound asleep. She loves to wake up every morning and see Rei's face sleeping next to her. She suddenly feels very afraid and couldn't help but cry.  
  
Rei opened his eyes to sounds and looks up to see Kira crying. "Hey Kira, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Kira shook her head "No it's nothing I'm alright now" Kira said quickly. "Don't worry about anything, Alright? Promise me that?" Rei said "Okay" Kira said. "Good" Rei said and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
Kira and Rei arrived at Rei's father house and were greeted by Sonoko. "Hello Rei, Kira, Come in" Sonoko said with a bright smile on. "Hi" Rei and Kira said. "So where's dad?" Rei asked. "He's at his office he just left about ten minutes ago, he had something very important that needed him there" Sonoka said.  
  
Sonoka lead them to the living room. Rei and Kira sat on one side facing Sonoka. A maid came in with the tea and food and places it down. "Will there be anything else, Ms.Sonoka?" the maid asked. "No, that's alright" Sonoka said. Sonoka waited until the maid left and started to speak again.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to your father about Rei?" Sonoka asked. "Well, it's very important" Rei said. Kira looked at him and then looked down. Sonoka could tell that it must be something about Kira. "What is it then?" Sonoka asked."Kira founded out a week ago that she had this rare blood disease" Rei began.  
  
"And that's pretty much all of it" Rei finished off. Sonoka was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "Yes" Kira said. "Well this is just awful" Sonoka said. "We need some help from dad, that's why were here" Rei said. "Your father should be back soon." Sonoka said.  
  
Then a maid enters. "Miss a call for you" the maid said and handed the phone to Sonoka. 'Hello, yes their here, What? But there's something very important you should know. No matter how important the business is you have to come home right now. Hello? Hello?" Sonoka said. "Was that dad?" Rei asked. 'Yes and he can't come home he told me that he had an important business contact that he had to sign in Hong Kong and he's leaving in an hour and will be back in about three to five days." Sonoka said.  
  
"I'm sorry that your father could not make it, he was really looking forward to seeing you two again. I'll tell him everything as soon as he gets home" Sonoka said. "It's alright" Kira said as she got on behind Rei. "Come back to visit soon" Sonoka yelled and waved as Rei drove away.  
  
A couple weeks later......  
  
Kira and Rei are at the park and Kira has her head rested on Rei shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought about nothing else except her and Rei. "Kira, do you still remember this park?" Rei asked looking down at her and Kira opened her eyes. "Of course I do. This was where we first met." Kira said. "Don't worry Kira everything is going to be alright. I know it will. We came to far to give up now." Rei said. Kira smiled at Rei and then the cellphone ranged. Kira picked it up "Hello, yes I remember, Now? But there's another hour" Kira said. Rei looked at her. "What? Really? Alright I'll be there right away thank you" Kira said.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked. "The hospital just called to tell me that someone came in to donated blood and it matches mine. They said we have to get to the hospital right now to make sure." Kira said. "That's great news Kira" Rei said and hugged her. "We better get going then" Rei said.  
  
Kira and Rei sat outside waiting for the doctor to call them in. Kira was so nervous but Rei was there with her. He took her hands "Kira don't be so nervous" Rei said "I'm here with you' he added. "I know but I'm just scared what if it turns out to be a mistake or what if the person changed their mind and what if..." Kira was cut off by Rei. 'Kira stop it. Your just making yourself more scared. I'm sure everything will turn out fine ok. We just have to wait." Rei said. Finally the nurse called them in. They sat down in the chairs and the doctor took out a folder.  
  
"Well this is very rare that someone would donate blood and it would be a blood that was needed for someone who had a rare blood disease. And the person that donating it does not have a rare blood disease." The doctor said. 'Who's the person that's donating the blood" Rei asked. "Well it says here that it's a young high school girl name Sio Furuhata and she came in two days ago and we tested the blood and it matches the kind you have Mrs.Kashino "the doctor replied." So what's going to happen now?' Kira said. "Well we will have to do the operation right away. So we will begin next week." The doctor said. "Will there be any dangers" Rei asked. "No there would be not" the doctor said.  
  
Rei and Kira exit the hospital. "I can't believe this" Kira said with a huge smile on her face. "Kira you're a very special person that's why" Rei said. Kira turned around and faced him. "I kind of want to meet that girl and said thank you to her" Kira said. "I'm sure we can do that." Rei said. "But how?" Kira asked. "The doctor told me that the girl would be here next week so you can meet her then." Rei said.  
  
Author notes: so what did you think about this chapter? Hope u liked it. So Kira will finally be cured. This is what Kira had wanted since she founded out she had a rare disease. But who is this girl Sio. Find out on the next chapter R&R ^_^. 


	7. The operation

Hey , I am so sorry for taking so long, I did finish chpt seven but the disk that I saved it on went missing, so I had 2 start again, sorry for the long wait.... Well here it is enjoy!! R&R please.....

Chapter seven: The operation beings

In the dark room sat a figure, she sits there holding on to three pictures and a newspaper article that read "An 18, Teenager found stabbed in Alley". As she sat there she kept reading the article out loud "how sad" she whisper though the emptiness of her room, a room where she was isolated the rest of the outside world. "Well guess it's time to meet them" she said. "I will get my revenge" she yelled as he threw two of the pictures into the burning fire.

In a nearby Café Rei and Kira were waiting anxious for Sio to come. "I'm so nervous, I can almost feel my hands shaking" Kira said softly. Rei took her hands in his "don't worry; you wanted to see what she was like. An no your getting all jumpy" Rei said and gave a short laugh. "Hey, you are o mean sometimes Rei" Kira said an Rei laughed again "I'm just kidding" he said while trying to hold Kira's hands so she wouldn't hit him. "Excuse me?" came a voice and Rei and Kira looked up. A "huh?" look was in their eyes. "I was just wondering are you Rei and Kira Kashino?" said the girl. "Ya that's us" Rei said. 'Rei!" Kira yelled. "Are you Sio Kanzaki?" Kira then asked. "Yes" the girl replied. Kira then jumped up and took out her hand "Hi, it's really nice to finally meet you, I'm Kira Kashino and that's Rei, sorry he was kind of rude to you" Kira said cherrfully and eyeing Rei at the same time. "That's alright and it's nice to meet you too" Sio said s she shook Kira's hand. "Here sit down" Kira said.

The three of them sat there and chatted as if they known each other for a long time.  
"Well I better get going now, it was nice to meet you both" Sio said she as stood up. "The pleasant all ours" Rei said. "Thanks again" Kira said and waved to Sio. "Well we better go to" Rei said as he got up. "Ya we have to meet Harumi and Tatsuya" Kira said. "Let's go" Rei said and took her hand. Rei droved them back to their house. "Are you sure they told us to meet here?" Rei asked. "Yes that's what Harumi told me on the phone this morning" Kira replied. When they opened the door people jumped at them "SURPRISE!!" they yelled. "What's this all about?" Rei said. "Thought we have a little party before Kira's operation tomorrow" Harumi said. "Alittle party?" Rei said. "Well it kind of got out of hand" Tatsuay said looking at Harumi. "Well what are we all standing around for. Let's party!" Harumi yelled.

The party ended a little after three. Actually no one wanted to leave. Rei had to ended up kicking them out. Until they finally left, and with that, a whole big mess. Rei made sure that Harumi and Tatsuya would stay behind to help. 'But..but I have a big test tomorrow" Tatsuya said. "Lair" Rei said. "Just start cleaning" Rei ordered. So that was that. In less that an hour the house was cleaned. "Finlly done and with those two goofballs taking off, right Kira?" Rei said as he turned around to find her asleep on the sofa. "Kira?" Rei said. He bended don and kissed her soiftly on the forehead. "You must really be tired" Rei said softly.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll be out here waiting for you" Rei said as he took her hands and ther wheeled her off to the operating room. "I know Rei" Kira said softly. "Everything's going to be fine" Rei said. And then Rei had to let go of her. Rei sat there with Harumi and Tatsuya close by the operating room . "Don't worry, Kira's gonna be fine, she'll pull though" Harumi said. "Ya she's strong Rei, remember that" Tatsuya said. "I know" was all Rei said. They sat there and waited, two hours went by, then four. Then finally the light went off in the operation room. And Kira was wheeled out. Rei ran to Kira "She's gonna be fine, She's asleep right now, I have to put her in the resting room, You can see her then" one of the nurse said. Tatsuya and Harumi ran to Rei. "The doctor said she's gonna be fine now" Tatsuya said.

Kira slowly opened her eyes to see Rei close by holing onto her hand. "Rei?" she said slowly. "Kira? Your awake?" Rei said. "How are you feeling?" Harumi said. "

I feel fine now" Kira said trying to sit up. "Don't Kira just rest alittle more" Tatsuya said."I'm glad you're okay now" Rei said. "Rei why wouldn't I be?" Kira said then smiled. A nurse came in. "Hello Kira look's like you awake now. I'm sorry but you all have to leave now" the nurse said sadly. "Alright" Harumi said. "I'll come back tomorrow" Rei said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Ok" Kira said. "Rest up Kira and you'll come home soon' Tatsuya said.

Later that night Kira's door slowly opened, and enter a dark figure. "Ha guess your alight now. Good wouldn't want you to miss all the fun now do we?" the figure said and left.

A/N isn't the last part freaky. Well who is it then? But the good news is Kira's finally okay now. Tune in next time. R&R


	8. Another suprise in store

A/N: Yay!!! I finally updated it. Sorry for the long wait, but anyways here's the next chapter, hope u like it. So enjoy R&R!!

Chapter Eight: Another surprise in store

It'd been almost a year since Kira's operation and she's been doing so well. But she still had to visit the doctor once a week or so to see how's she's doing. Rei and Kira couldn't be more happy. Everything is finally normal for them and they can put the past where it belongs in the past.

One morning Kira woke up and felt very nauseous and ran to the bathroom and vomited. Rei woked up and heard the commotion and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kira?" Rei asked very concerned. "Yes?" Kira asked sitting by the tub. "Are your alright?" Rei asked again. Kira couldn't answer because she felt nauseous again and threw up. "Kira?! What's wrong?" Rei asked again and knocked louder on the door. "Yes, I'm fine Rei, I'll be out in a minute" Kira repiled quickly.

" _It's probably the flu, yes it's the flu, I can't be, can I? Kira thought as she got up_

Over the week Kira woke up and felt nauseous and was getting tired of it. As she got out from the bathrrom. Rei stood there in the doorway fully dressed. "Kira I think you should go see a doctor, You seem so tired these days. Are you sick again?" Rei asked as he made his way to Kira. "I'm not sure, I'll go see a doctor today" Kira said thembling. "Kira what's wrong?" stared at her. Kira looked at him. "Nothing, I'm sure it's just the flu, don't worry Rei" Kira said forcing a smile.

The doctors conclusion left Kira speechless. "What? Pregnant?" Kira said surprised. "No doubt about it" the doctor said smiling. _"This is wonderful, Rei's going to be so happy. Why didn't I suspected anything. A baby! Now Rei and I can finally start our own family. I'll have a baby to love and cherished" Kira thought _

"Kira?" the doctor said bringing Kira back to Earth. "Oh sorry, yes?" Kira said. "I asked if you wanted to the know how old your baby is" she asked. "Oh yes" Kira said. "The baby is over a little three months so it'll come around in November" she finished off.

Kira left the doctor's office and knew that she had to call someone. _" I can't call Rei, he's at the racetrack" Kira thought. _She decided to call Harumi because she was still at home.

What? Really? Oh that's great" Harumi yelled into the phone. Tatsuya came from the bathroom and was wondering what got Harumi so excited. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously, as he dried his hair with the towel and sat down next to Harumi. "What's wrong?! Kira's pregnant, can you believe it, I'm going to be an aunt." Harumi said with excitement. "What?!" Tatsuya yelled and almost felled off the couch. He grabbed the phone from Harumi "Congratulation, I'm sure Rei's jumping off the ceiling by now" Tatsuya said and laughed into the phone. "I haven't told him yet" Kira said dryly.

Kira called Rei and told him to come home early. Rei questioned at first but said yes. "Kira, What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Rei asked quickly, as he threw his keys on the counter and hung his jacket on a hanger. Kira got up from the couch and walked over to him and threw her arms around him, and looked deep in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Rei asked more concern then ever.

"Nothing's wrong" Kira replied smiling happily. "Nothing?" Rei questioned. "Rei, your going to be a father" Kira finally announced. "Oh, this is wonderful news Kira. I'd always wanted to start our own family soon. We'll have to tell my father and all our friends. Come on, this is a cause for a celebration. We'll call Tatsuya and Harumi." Rei shouted excitingly and hugged Kira close. Kira couldn't help but giggle at the way Rei reacted to the whole thing.

"Oh that was a great dinner, I think they wanted us out of there as soon as possible. We made to much noise" Harumi said. "We?" Rei asked. "Come on you enjoy every moment of it Rei" Harumi added. "Ya I did, can't lie to you" Rei said as a joke. "See I knew it, but they almost wanted to kick us out" Harumi said. Kira laughed at the way Harumi is being right now. "Hey Kira?! What are you laughing at?" Harumi asked. "You, Harumi, your making a fool of yourself" Tatsuya said.

" I am not, I'm just excited to be an aunt soon" Harumi cried. "Sure, whatever you say, come on let's get you home." Tatsuya said and called for a cab and got her in. "Bye Rei., bye Kira" Tatsuya said as he closed the car door. "Bye you guys" Rei and Kira both said. "We better get home to, it's getting kind of cold" Rei said and held Kira close. "But Rei, I think it's cool out, can't we take a walk?" Kira asked. Rei couldn't say no to her.

"I'm so excited to be a mother soon, aren't you Rei. I hope I'll be a good mother to our child" Kira said. "You'll be the best Kira" Rei whispered softly. "You really think so Rei" Kira asked weakly. "Ya, your so great Kira, If our baby is a girl I hope she'll have your talent to paint such beautiful paintings and a boy, I don't know would you want him to be like me?" Rei asked quietly. "Of course!" Kira cried. "Whether it's a boy or a girl, it's our baby Rei" Kira added and hugged him.

As soon as they opened the door people jumped at them. "Congratulation!" they yelled. "What's with all of this?" Kira demanded. "Harumi!" Rei yelled. "Sorry I couldn't help it" Harumi said smiling. "We really should take away her key" Rei whispered to Kira which made her laugh. "Hey! I heard that" Harumi yelled at Rei. And they all laughed. " Come on this is a great excuse for partying" Harumi shouted and put her arms on Kira and Rei's shoulder. "And another mess for us to clean up" Rei comment. "Rei don't look so grumpy, your starting to act like a dad now, don't ruin the fun" Tatsuya joked. Rei glared at Tatsuya, which made him turn away.

Everyone was having a great time. A lot were more surprise then ever. First at the fact Rei and Kira got married right after high school and now starting their family. While may of them are still in college and barely engaged. Yet they were happy for the odd couple who went though so much together so they deserved one another so much.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Elvin yelled at Vic someone that no one knew much

about. "Nothing" Vic said. "Nothing?! you tried to drugged her" Elvin shouted ." I did not! No

one saw me put anything in her drink" Vic protested "I saw you put something in her drink"

Elvin yelled and pulled Vic's shirt. Rei, Tatsusya, Harumi, Kira and many other people went to

see what was all the commotion about. "What's going on" Rei asked. "He tried to drugged

her" Elvin said. "What?" Rei asked. "Rei, what's going on" Kira asked worried. "Nothing,

Harumi take care of Kira" Rei demanded. "Ok, let's go Kira, I'll take you to your room"

Harumi added. Kira didn't try to protest she just let Harumi dragged her away

"Why are you drugging people at my house?" Rei shouted at Vic. "I was not!, I didn't put

anything in her drink, he's lying" Vic cried and pointed at Elvin. "You little sneak, I saw you!"

Elvin yelled and gave the guy a punch and was about to hit him again but Rei stop him. "Stop

it, there's going to be no fighting in my house. I want all of you to leave" Rei yelled. In no time

everyone was gone. Rei and Tatsuya was left to clean up. "Tatsuya, I want you and Harumi to

stop doing this, it's gets out of control to much and I can't keep my eye on everyone.

"Ya I got it, I'll tell Harumi to stop it" Tatsuya repiled quietly. Harumi came down from the

stairs. " Kira just fell asleep, she told me she was tired. Sorry about that Rei. I shouldn't have

called so much people" Harumi said and started to gather the garbage. "Harumi just stop calling

up this wild parties at my house, do it somewhere else" Rei snapped. "I'm sorry I thought you

guys might want a party to you know.." Harumi started to say.

A/N: Well, that's chpt 8, I know it wasn't all that exciting but I promised the next one will. So

Kira and Rei have finally start their own family, so what's going to happen now? Find out on the

Next chapter which will be update very soon.


End file.
